


Faith by Force（翻译/Translation）

by indieilla



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieilla/pseuds/indieilla
Summary: 然后，他把Harold搂进怀里，他的泪水把Harold打湿了。“对不起。”他艰难地说出这句话，“真的对不起。”





	

**Author's Note:**

John发觉Finch说话时带有不自知的优雅。每一句句子都如同从精致的诗歌中择取的诗句。  
有时他想象，当他啃咬着Harold的脖颈，在他身体里进出时，Harold的声音会是什么样——会变成什么样。他常常沉浸在这些幻想的喜悦中。幻想们不请自来，他很难拒绝它们。

当然，这些幻想还只是他的秘密。他曾经有过和男人的关系，但他不知道Finch是否有过。John是不会开口问他的。

有时他们在图书馆擦肩而过，或者偶尔两人都在出外勤的时候，会触碰到彼此的身体。这些偶然的触碰转瞬即逝——不过是轻触手指或扶住胳膊。然而他仍然觉得这些非常重要；他有种奇怪的感觉，感觉这种触碰开启了某些说不清道不明的东西，既是危险又是庇护，仿佛可以控制又似乎势不可挡。

\----------

他们终于接吻的时候，John刚刚被打得七荤八素。他的关节都断了，伤口处的淤血从齿间吐出来。是因为上一个号码，一个债台高筑的孩子，借的还是高利贷。不过他现在安全了。图书馆里只有Reese和Finch。Harold靠着桌子，他的声音恐慌到了极点。他把John的头抬到光线里，他的触碰带着与生俱来的小心和不加掩饰的温柔。可是他的手，他的手在抖。不注意到这点是不可能的。

“我以为我会失去……”Harold的声音显示他心力交瘁。他的话截然而止，再也说不下去了，即使想到失去John的可能也是难以接受的。

在这空寂的夜里，机器计算着下一个号码。恐怖分子筹划着未来的目标。人们相互谋杀、欺侮、毁灭——人性使然。然而这一切的一切无关紧要了。这一刻，唯一重要的就是缩短距离、走到一起。这一刻，两个踽踽独行了那么多年的身体，消解了彼此孤独的负荷。

两张嘴唇融合在了一起，好像它们本就是一体，好像这是它们唯一的用处。John不急不徐地进攻，他得确定这是不是Finch想要的，是不是他真心想要的。John太容易让别人头脑一热和他做出这种事了。

Finch确实是出自自愿。

他们吻着，撕扯着彼此的衣服，像两条疲倦的孤舟终于汇合。他们缺失的部分又完好地补上了，感觉如释重负，美妙至极。John无法准确地描述到底是什么在他的脑袋里震荡跳动，或许是“救赎”之类的。至少，是救赎的起点。

“你不会失去我的，Finch。”Harold的手摸到了John的勃起，John一下子难以呼吸，“你不会失去……哦，上帝啊。”他克制地呻吟了一声，Harold微笑了。

他们的抚摸在短短几分钟内从试探变得饥渴难耐。他们间汹涌的欲望毫不冷静，而是全心全意的，炽热得像西班牙的仲夏。John举起Harold的手抵在书架上，向前靠近，碾磨他的身体。

“我记得你的工作要求里没有这一项，Mr. Reese。我的也没有。”

这句话出口，两人都气喘吁吁地笑出了声。Finch无论何时都不会忘掉他的机智和对讽刺的爱好。

他们开始一件一件剥掉对方的衣服，时不时停下手里的动作，抚摸、亲吻。哪怕失去一秒的接触，都像失去了精神支柱，失去了立身之地。真的就像口袋里装满石头，沉到大海的最深处，孤零零地溺死在那里。

\----------

后来，John心不甘情不愿地回到了自己的公寓。他和着衬衣就倒在床上，也懒得去洗澡了。他仰面躺着，并不完全的黑暗中他仍尝得到Harold肌肤的味道。舌头上还留有那咸咸的汗水。他琢磨着他们两个谁是包容的海洋，谁是急骤的风暴。谁是受害人，谁是是加害者。

\----------

Finch觉得自己是个幽灵，其实他不是。他并不是涨落的海波，在沙滩上不留下任何永久痕迹。他对人对物的影响至关重要，虽然他好像不知道这一点。他不知道他的温暖怎样给别人带来喜悦，他不知道John本来已是一副被榨干的枯骨了，但有了Harold的陪伴，让他重新发出摇曳的光。

世界或许已经宣布他们死了，但在彼此的见证下他们又活了过来。

John想要告诉他这一点。当时他们正坐在图书馆吃泰餐。那一天他们已经搞砸两次了。两次他们都叫出对方的名字。然后Finch就会立即道歉。他完全弄错了。对不起，Mr. Reese，我并不是有意过界的。

“Harold，”John把手放在Harold肩头，“没问题的。”

永远都不会有问题的。

“这事能持续到什么时候？”Finch没有泄露丝毫情绪——毕竟是个非常重视隐私的人。

这是最长的一分钟，世界被迷雾笼罩。虽然或许并不是世界模糊了，而只是他们的感觉而已。他们活了那么久，只从窗户后面观察众生。街上路过他们的每一个人都是一个静止的影像——是他们本可以拥有的人生，普普通通的号码或潜在号码。

“到你想结束的时候，Finch。”

John回答中的用词非常重要。他选的词是“你”，而不是“我们”。这个代词的背后别有深意。他想让Harold知道，他永远都不想结束这段关系，他会长久而愉快地继续这段关系。他们之间拥有的这些都让他幸福极了。John终于感觉到心脏的跳动不再缓慢。

“我想要继续，Mr. Reese，如果你不介意的话。”

John傻笑着说：“好的，Finch，你说了算。”

\----------

Harold失踪在一个星期二，而且完全是突发的意外（这使Reese更为心焦）。他在图书馆找到了碎掉的眼镜，Bear被打了镇定剂，整个地方都被洗劫了一遍。能看到挣扎的痕迹，还有一些血迹说明他们为了阻止Harold反抗把他打晕过去了。

John知道不是Root干的。他就是知道。太凌乱、太匆忙，即使以她的标准也太暴力。Root冷酷、镇定，总是提前做好计划。这是男人干的——愚蠢而野蛮的男人。John立刻猜测那些人想问机器的事。或许是前政府工作人员之类的。

这种人为了达到目的能做出什么样的事情啊……

John捣毁了整个图书馆，他的呼吸破碎紊乱，几乎像要噎住了。他用拳头猛击墙壁，咬牙切齿，并没有感觉到手骨断了。他感觉肺在他胸腔里折叠、塌陷、萎靡。感觉在地狱里一样，像是眼看着镜子里的自己碎成碎片。接下来还有七年的厄运等着他。（按：“七年的厄运”，Seven Years Bad Luck是一部老电影，也是一首歌名；前面提到“镜子碎了”的情节，就是这部电影非常经典的开头。）

这种感觉，就像向上帝求助，结果发现上帝就是个混蛋，就是人类的形象的模具；上帝根本不在乎你会不会煎熬至死。

他确实要煎熬至死了。

\----------

过去六天了，他们还是没有找到Harold。每过去一天，John的理智就被消磨掉一块。他的脑海里开始闪现可怕的画面，冷酷、严峻而清晰。他只允许自己睡上那么可怜的一会儿，可晚上只要他低头小睡，就会梦到Finch可能的遭遇。他看到子弹、刀锋和血。

每一个梦里都有，血

\----------

最后一天，John的痛苦终于到了无法忍受的地步。他碰壁的次数多到自己都数不清了。他莫名其妙地开始相信这全是他的错，不管Finch经历了什么都是他的责任。毕竟，他眼睁睁地看过多少爱人受苦？每一个和他关系亲密的人都注定要倒霉，所以他应该和人保持一臂距离，所以他应该禁止自己恋爱。可他还是亲近了一个人，他还是深深地坠入爱河。

他想象Finch被剥光了衣服，用尖刀割他，用关节殴打他本就残破的身体。他想象所有这一切，他的心开始碎裂。

\----------

“对不起。”他只能对着墙说。

墙并没有回答。

“我是不是本来能够阻止他们？”他用拳头重重地击打着什么，收回手才发现在流血。他没有包扎，“要是当初我做得更好一点，我能够救下你吗？”

\----------

他指挥着Carter和Fusco一起找Harold。他们有别的工作要做，但John命令他们立刻放下一切事务。Finch是他们眼下唯一的任务。

Carter发现John在街上和陌生人打架。

“他们和找Finch没关系，是吧？”

这是句反问句，但Reese自己知道答案：“是的。”

他就是需要伤害别人，让人陪他受苦，不然世界上只有他一个人如此悲伤。

“你得振作起来，我们才能找到你的朋友啊。听见没有？”

“朋友”，好像不应该用这个词称呼Finch，听着太轻太弱太微小。Carter是他的朋友。Fusco是他的朋友。

她应该用“搭档”？还是“救命恩人”？或者……用“爱人”怎么样？

\----------

最后是Fusco找到的Finch。他打给John，声音低得不能再低，“我找到他了。”

\----------

John的车停在一个近乎完全废弃的仓库前。听到警笛声里面的人肯定都四散逃走了。

“John，我觉得你还是呆在车里比较好。救护车已经在路上了，明白吗？”Carter从房子里面冲了出来，边跑边说。她的裤子上沾满了别人的血，Reese立刻就明白是谁的。他感到眩晕，阳光在他的肩头死去。

“不可能的事。”他不理她继续向前走，但她一把抓住他的手腕。

“我说真的，John。里面的场面可不好看，我觉得你还是等……”

他根本没有听进去。其实他们两个都知道，世界上没有任何东西能把他挡在外面，虽然每走一步，他都感觉到恐惧裹束全身，要把他拉回去。虽然他的思维扭曲盘缠成了一团。虽然他已经不知道他应该如何呼气吸气。

Fusco正跪在仓库的中间，膝盖上有一个残缺受伤的人形。Reese向他走近的时候，像有一只看不见的手从他的脖子一路向下游走直至抓住一个器官。它摸到了他的心脏，扭曲、拧搅，把它挖出来。他知道Fusco抱着的那个人形是Finch。他真想骗自己说这不是Finch，Finch在别的地方——安全的地方。可理智对此并不买账。

场面确实和Carter暗示的一样恐怖。Finch裸着上身，苍白得像新落的雪，像一块空白的帆布溅上了淡紫的瘀伤和鲜红的裂口，红色弄脏了警探的外套。在没有被殴打和刀割的地方，遍布着烧伤的痕迹。John走得越近，就走得越不稳。多看一眼，他的世界就多崩裂一点。即使隔着这么远的距离，他都能注意到手脚上的烫伤。接近这个残忍的场景，是John经历的最艰难的事情，但他知道自己必须不停地往前走。这种情况下他不能留着Finch孤身一人。不能。

Fusco抬起头，脸色很不好看。“对不起我不该打给你……我……”一声叹息，“我没想到会这样。”

John摇头。该怎么说呢？该怎么说他其实早就料到了？只要被他爱过，就会遭受厄运，Finch并不例外。John的诅咒深入骨血，Finch也无法幸免。

他越走越近，伤痕就越看越清，他的步履蹒跚起来。脚在他身下发软，他向前跌倒，猛地跪在地上。他根本不在乎是不是摔碎了膝盖。至少现在，一点都不在乎。

“他冷吗？”他好不容易说出一句话，轻成了耳语。他知道要是他用正常声响说话，他的声音一定会崩溃，他会哭出声来。他不想这样，不想当着别人的面，不想在Finch得救之前。

Fusco摸了摸Harold的额头，小心翼翼，生怕加重额头上的伤。他点点头，于是John脱下西装外衣，裹住遍体鳞伤的爱人。他说：“把他交给我吧。你出去和Carter一起等救护车好了。”

这是一点小小的善意。他希望Fusco一秒钟都不要多待在这个地方，再承受这种场景了。

只有Harold和John两人独处了，后者开始一个个解开Finch手腕脚踝上的绳结。他死死咬住嘴唇，控制嘴巴不要张开——然而这不过是徒劳的努力。

然后，他把Harold搂进怀里，他的泪水把Harold打湿了。

“对不起。”他艰难地说出这句话，“真的对不起。”

\----------

医护人员急匆匆地跑进来。开始，John怎么都不肯让他们把Finch带走。毕竟他们是陌生人，陌生人这几天已经把他的搭档伤害了个够。最后是Carter说服了他。她把手放在他的肩上。

“John，你得放手，这些人才能救他。现在他需要的是这些人，而不是你。”

话说得相当直接，但是实话。John终于勉强默许了，放开了他紧握的手。Carter接过Finch的脑袋，谨慎地捧在手里，让救护队在他脸上戴上氧气罩。他们把他抬上轮床后马上离开了。John注视着他的身影慢慢远去、消失。心底存着于事无补的祈祷，与焦急以及一大堆危险的情感交杂在一起，现在也没时间分辨。

“要搭我的车吗？”Carter问。

“去医院？”

“反正我也没打算把你带到其他地方。”她试着小小微笑一下，想化解紧张气氛。她笑得很失败，脸上挂着的是一种又笨又尴尬的表情。根本就不像表情。

\----------

汽车一路行驶，两名警探都沉默不语。是John首先打破沉默。

“你们说他会好起来吗？”

“他会挺过去的。这我肯定。”

Carter这句话说得很慢，好像她还要先把自己说服一遍。

“我知道他会挺过创伤。”John回答，“但他能挺过创伤之后的事吗？”

“创伤之后的事”，他说的是无穷无尽的噩梦、永不消退的记忆。伤口如地图般纵横在他的肉体上，如地图般提示着那些人对他做过的每一件事。

“想知道我怎么想吗？”Fusco眼睛紧紧盯着前方的路，“我觉得眼镜先生比你想的还要勇敢。妹的，我们刚看到的那种刑讯，凡是能撑过一个礼拜还不屈服的人，连核弹爆炸了都不怕。”

John往窗外看。几个孩子在街巷里踢着足球。他脑子里有一个声音，想要对他们怒吼，想要责骂他们怎么可以不为仓库里发生的那件事悲哀。当然他们对那件事一无所知，但John觉得他们不该不知道。所有人都应该知道。

他真希望自己不要这么做。

\----------

病房里看到的景象，让John不寒而栗。Finch的胸膛不平稳地起起伏伏。在呼吸机的帮助下他的呼吸还是参差不齐。脸上仍罩着氧气罩。John心想他也需要戴个氧气罩，呼吸从没有变得这么困难过。他的伴侣小小的身体陷在纯白的床单里，把他身上五颜六色的伤口衬得更加刺眼。一切的一切，他受不了了。

他在床边的凳子上坐下。那么多条管子，每一条都把输送不同的药液输进Harold的身体。John的手指穿过一根根管子。他不知道每一根都是干什么用的。

他的手指又穿过Finch的头发，缓缓地、充满爱意地从发根梳理到发尖，好像这不过是一个闲适惬意的场合，好像两人刚刚缠绵了一番。

好像一切都还好的时候一样。

Reese倾身向前，他们的嘴唇只离开一厘米：“原谅我。”

目前只有一件事能让他得到那么一丝解脱，只有一件事能让悔恨不要再一遍又一遍地咬噬他的心——祈求恋人的原谅。他知道理由很荒谬。对不起我让你流血，都是我的错，我所爱的人都会被诅咒——诅咒刻在我的骨头里，现在应验在你身上。

一个邪恶的声音在他脑后回响：“说得挺对的啊，就是你的错。”

“别说了，”他向虚空哀求，“求你别说了。我快要死了。”

他真的快要死了。看着Harold的身体颤动、受苦，没有什么刑罚能与此相提并论。John还是个孩子的时候就知道，生活就像一场雨。龌龊的酸雨。随着时间的流逝，身体也渐渐被腐蚀。直到每一寸皮肉都酸痛得不能触碰。直到骨头都被拆了个干净。什么都不留，除了伤痛，除了毁灭。一片干净，命中注定的结局。

Harold干裂的嘴唇没有合拢，他俯身吻他的时候又回想起了这个念头。童年的记忆又回来了，尽管他并不想要记起。

\----------

听着医疗器械的嗡鸣，John连着好几小时都没睡。电台播放的音乐盖过了器械的声音，他终于站起来。

他问护士：“能把音乐关掉吗？”

四周全是冰冷刺骨的水——

“你不喜欢这首歌？”她微笑着问，有些好奇。

除了你的手我一无所有——

“不是歌的问题。我就是不想打扰到他。”他一只手放在Harold的胸膛上，“他应该好好休息。”

她点头表示明白了。

“他可真幸运，我说你的朋友。”

John点头。

“他刚到医院的时候医生说，想要恢复，他自己可有的好搏斗了。但现在的状况已经有惊人的好转。”

John还是点头。

“一定有东西让他觉得活着很值。为了活下去他的身体拼尽了全力。”

John低下头，任这些话语充盈全身。这么多天了，这是唯一的安慰。她一定是看到了他若有所思的表情，悲伤深深蚀刻在他的脸上。

“抱歉，”她笑得很灿烂，“我就是一个八婆和话唠，从不知道什么时候关上嘴巴。我先走了，你和你朋友单独相处吧。我猜，你希望他醒来后看到的第一个人是你。”

她刚要离开，John纠正了一个词：“其实，他是我的伴侣。（partner：既可以指他们的工作关系，“搭档”，又可以指他们生活上的关系：“伴侣”，这篇文里出现了几次，都是双关。）我的情人。”

她笑得更灿烂了：“我早就有点发觉了。”

他给了她一个疑惑的表情。

“好吧。”她解释说，“你死命地握着他的手，这还挺明显的。”

John看向了他们的手。他之前根本没有注意到。也许握得有点太紧了

\----------

讽刺的是，Reese忙里偷闲就洗了那么一会儿的澡，Finch恰好在那段时间里醒来。他回来的时候，看到好几个医生护士都围着他查各项指标、问各种问题，忙乱、紧张。他耐心地等在门口，其实是不敢进去。

要是他真的责怪我怎么办呀？

“目前你没什么事，可以和你的朋友独处一会儿。”医生最后下了结论，“但一小时后我会回来再给你做个检查。”

“其实，他是我的伴侣。”Finch的声音沙哑勉强，听着就痛。但Reese笑了。这是很久以来他露出的第一个真正的微笑。

他忐忑不安地走进房间。Harold看上去被剧痛折磨，可他掩饰得很好，把所有痛苦都隐藏在疲倦的蓝眼睛深处。

“Mr. Reese……”

他还没客套完，John已经把他搂进怀里，双臂环绕着他的脖子，紧紧相拥。他用手支撑着Finch的后脑勺，终于，所有的情感决堤而出、一泻千里——他终于崩溃了。

“对不起我……”他哽咽得说不出话来，“我没有……”

“别说了。”Harold斩钉截铁地阻止他，“不用为任何事道歉。道歉反而会让我更难过。拜托了，Mr. Reese。我们两个都无可指责。我的遭遇不是你的错。他们决定绑架我的那一刻起，事态就超出我们的控制了。”

John相信了他的话，有谁能不相信这个男人说的话呢！

“我再也不会让他们得手。”他放开了他，“没人能再动你。我们两个在一起，只有我们。”

“我懂，Mr. Reese。我懂。”

\----------

创伤的治愈缓慢而漫长，有的时候让他们觉得大概永远都不会好起来了。

Finch出院的时候伤口还是生疼。John经常握住他的手不放，有的时候让他畏缩。即使隔着厚厚的绷带，即使烫伤的创口已经好一些了，还是疼得要命。瘀伤和割伤也是一样。

\----------

第一次见到Finch赤身裸体，是在帮Finch洗澡的时候，他看到的画面非常残酷。John的心终于彻彻底底地碎了一地。他身上伤口，居然这么惨烈、这么深刻、这么真实。光是忍住不吐就花光了Reese所有力气。为了Harold他把所有恶心的情感都压抑在心，慢慢扶他坐进浴缸。

“简直不敢相信。”年长的男人突然结结巴巴地说，一脸羞耻。

“不敢相信？”

“你又没签过照顾我的合同。你对我的态度像对待一个没有自理能力的小孩。走吧，Mr. Reese。立刻马上。等我稍微不废物一点了你再过来。”

Reese曾经反复学过如何展示温柔。他很清楚怎么使用轻柔的触摸、体贴的话语、绵长的亲吻和令人心安的私语。

“我想要照顾你，没有别的意思，Harold。”

“为什么？”

“你知道原因。”

Finch还是深深叹气：“你怎么可能乐在其中？你怎么可能爱上一个需要你照顾的人？你怎么可能爱上我？别回答了，我也不想知道答案。不过是个谎言罢了。一切都是谎言。”

John知道他现在还是不要反驳比较好。自从Harold从地狱里回来之后，有时他的理智会若存若亡。他看到不存在的幻象，公寓里明明没有人他却告诉Reese有人。几天前他坚信不疑Carter和Fusco也和他一样被抓走刑讯了，坚信到John不得不打电话叫他们过来Harold才能放心的程度。

他们两个当然都匆匆跑过来了。

“嘿，我一点事都没有。”Carter碰碰Finch的肩膀，跪在他的轮椅边，她的语音很轻柔，“你看我挺好的。没有人抓我。”

“我也是。”Fusco对他点头，然后转向Reese，“他还好吗……”

“上周他受的苦比大多数人一辈子受的苦都多。他很脆弱。”John解释道，“下周会来一个治疗专家，或许能帮到他。”

“可你们两个都身处险境！”Finch大声抗议，挣扎着站起来。幸好Carter反应很快，在他脚软倒地前接住了他。

“Harold，你听我说，”她扶起他，帮他坐回位子上，“没什么可担心的。我和Fusco都没事。没人在追杀我们。”

“你们两个今晚还是都住这儿吧，万一他们已经注意到你们了呢。”Finch不依不挠，“他们可是每晚都来，还设陷阱。”

两个警探都看向Reese，Reese只是悲哀地摇摇头，告诉他们这是可怜的Finch产生的幻觉。

Fusco似乎有点难过了。他低下头：“老兄，要是能让你好受点，我就呆一会儿好了。”

Finch想要点头，但身体不遂人愿：“好的好的，千万住下。你必须住下。这样最安全了。”他转动轮椅角度，面向Carter：“你呢警探？你也必须留下。”

“Harold，我不能……”她还没说完就被打断。

“我们会把你的儿子一起带来。他也可以住下。在这儿他也能安全一点。我派人开车接他。”

“Harold，”她握住他的手，“我向你保证，我不会有事的。任何时候你都可以打电话给我，就能知道我很安全。”

“可是警探，”他的声音在颤抖，“他们在追查你，万一你出什么事，我永远都不能原谅自己。”

她一只手放在他的脸颊上，吻了吻他另一边的脸颊：“我向你保证，Harold，我不会出事的。”

Finch的目光越过Carter，看向Reese，Reese对他点头：“她不会有事的，Finch。我们保持密切注意。”

\----------

Harold在John的帮助下上了床，后者随即也轻轻爬进被子里，二人靠得很近。

“昨天你问我，我怎么能爱你。Harold，我怎能不爱你呢？”

Finch的声音嘶哑如呜咽：“我不希望让你觉得和我在一起是义务，我不希望变成你的累赘。我希望你能找一个配得上你的爱人——我配不上你。”

John叹了口气，双臂环抱着Harold，小心地合拢两人身体的距离：“我还是只爱你。我永远爱你。”

John不能确定，但他觉得在这一刻Harold终于接纳了他的爱，接纳了他应得的爱意。

（John还是个孩子的时候就知道，生活就像一场雨。龌龊的酸雨。随着时间的流逝，身体也渐渐被腐蚀。直到每一寸皮肉都酸痛得不能触碰。直到骨头都被拆了个干净。什么都不留，除了伤痛，除了毁灭。一片干净，命中注定的结局。

现在他才明白，虽然伤痛无可避免，但可以治愈。一切都能修复，即使速度非常非常缓慢，还是可以修复的。）

两人抵足而眠，到早上的时候，伤痛似乎减轻了一分。

\----------

他们之间的事情还在继续，而我们的故事应该就此为止了。他们都是好人，理应得到温柔美好的结局，无论他们自己相信与否。他们两个在苦海中挣扎了太久——让他们在岸上好好休息吧。追问后续的故事，只会徒劳无功。


End file.
